Un amour crée par la perversité
by Angelcat123
Summary: Hey voilà une fic qui me trottait dans la tête je vous la poste il y aura plusieurs chapitre Voici donc le premier bonne lecture :p (OC x Patron et un mini Matoine) /!\Lemon/!\ Rated M justifié
1. Chapter 1

Un amour crée par la perversité

(Angel/Patron /!\LEMON/!\\)

Chapitre 1 : (PDV Angel)

Je me réveillai chez moi puis je me levai et marchai vers la salle de bain, je me déshabillai et pris une bonne douche chaude puis j'entendis mon portable sonner, je sortis de la douche et pris l'appareil je vis que c'était le Patron. Je décrochai avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allô ? Répondis-je

\- Salut Gamine ! S'exclama-t-il. Faut que tu viennes Mathieu veut te voir !

\- D'accord ! Je m'habille et j'arrive !

\- Je viens te chercher Gamine !

Il raccrocha sans attendre ma réponse et je m'habillai puis l'attendis. La porte sonna et j'ouvris puis le Patron entra, il était blessé.

\- P... Patron ça va ? Demandai-je inquiète.

\- T'inquiète pas Gamine ! Je vais bien !

\- Non tu es blessé !

Je l'aidai à aller jusqu'à ma chambre je l'allongeai sur le lit et commençai à retirer sa chemise pour le soigner.

\- Ça a l'air infécté, je vais chercher du matériel pour te soigner !

J'allai partir mais il me tenu la main.

\- Non reste ! Il y a tout dans le sac là-bas !

Il poita du doigt le sac des 1er secours et je senti le rouge monter à mes joues à cause de sa main si douce.

\- Tu devrais me lâcher pour que je puisse te soigner !

Il ne me lâcha pas et m'amena vers son visage, nos lèvres étaient proches puis il m'embrassa, une chaleur m'envahit et il me caressa le corps.

\- Tiens tu rougis ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Je... Euh... Bafouillai-je

Il caressa ma joue mais des douleurs et le sang qui coulait le firent tomber dans les pommes. Je le soignai et veillai sur lui. Je m'endormis sur une chaise à côté de mon lit.

(PDV Patron)

Je me réveillai dans le lit de la Gamine puis je la vis endormie sur une chaise à côté de moi.

\- Oh Gamine tu as veillé sur moi ! M'exclamai-je. Ça me donnerai presque envie de te violer.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit.

\- Bonjour alors bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-elle. Si tu te sens nauséeux c'est normal !

Je lui sourit puis sorti mon portable et je vis que Mathieu avait essayé de me joindre.

\- Merde j'avais oublié Mathieu...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda-t-elle

\- Rien de grave ! T'inquiète Gamine !

Je lui mentais mais je vis de l'inquiètude et de la peur dans ses yeux.

\- Hé Gamine n'ai pas peur c'est rien ! M'exclamai-je pour la réconforter.

Elle hocha la tête et je me levai puis la pris dans mes bras.

\- P... Patron qu'est-ce que tu... ?

\- Chut Gamine !

Je l'embrassai pour la faire taire et elle rougit puis je continuai le baiser doux et sauvage à la fois. Je me défis de ses lèvres et sourit.

\- Tu es toute rouge c'est mignon ! M'exclamai-je

Elle rougit encore plus et je la gardai dans mes bras mais je reçut un appel de Mathieu. Je décrochai.

\- Oui Gamin !

\- Patron on a besoin de ton aide !

J'entendis des voix derrière lui.

\- Oh Gamin il se passe quoi ?

\- Rentre vite ! S'exclama-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je regardai Angel et nous avons compris une chose Mathieu était en danger !


	2. Chapter 2

Un amour crée par la perversité

(Angel/Patron /!\LEMON/!\\)

Chapitre 2 : (PDV Angel)

Je compris que Mathieu avait des problèmes. Le Patron prit ma main et je rougis mais reprit mon calme et on allât retrouver Mathieu mais en entrant dans l'appart' nous avons eût une grosse surprise. L'appart' était dévasté il n'y avait plus aucune trâce de Mathieu puis je trouvais le Geek blessé sur le sol, le Hippie drogué sur le canapé (ça change pas de d'habitude x) ) et le Panda debout devant moi.

\- Panda il s'est passé quoi ? Demandai-je.

\- On s'est fait attaqué par un certain Mike ! S'exclama-t-il

Quand j'entedis ce nom des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues je pris la trousse des 1er secours et allai soigner le Geek.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où il a emmenbé Mathieu ? Demanda le Patron.

\- Aucune idée... Répondis le Panda

\- Moi je sais ! M'exclamai-je. Mais je dois y aller seule ! Je resterais en contact avec vous s'il m'arrive quelque chose je veux que tu saches une seule et unique chose Patron !

\- Oui Gamine ?

Je me rapprochai de lui et lui chuchotai à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime Patron !

Je me reculai et il sourit puis je mit tout en place pour sauver Mathieu qui devait être entrain de subir d'horrible torture. J'arrivais à l'entrepôt je mis mon oreillette et j'entrai dans l'antre de Mike.

\- Tiens Angel ! Comme on se retrouve !

\- Mike relâche Mathieu immédiatement !

\- Pas très envie ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est mon nouveau jouet regarde !

Je vis Mathieu en sang attaché sur une chaise.

\- M... Mathieu... Murmurai-je

\- Oh... Je vois des larmes couler sur tes joues ?

J'essuyai mes larmes et pointa mon revolver sur Mike.

\- Relâche le ! Et je te donnerai ma vie en échange de la sienne.

J'entendis le Patron hurler dans l'oreillette

-Quoii ?! Gamine arrête tes conneries !

Je suis désolé... Murmurai-je pour éviter que Mike m'entende

Je regardai Mike qui souriait perversement

\- Très bien ! Détachez le !

Des hommes détachèrent Mathieu et Mike s'approcha de moi.

\- Mathieu tu peux partir ! Quant à toi Angel...

Il me plaqua au mur.

Dégage ! S'exclama-t-il

Je prit la pourdre d'escampète et parti à la vitesse de l'éclair vers le Panda qui était furieux

\- Tu aurais pût mourir ! S'exclama-t-uk. Heureusement qu'il t'a relâcher ! Imagine ce qu'il t'aurait fait sinon ?!

Je baissai la tête puis Mathieu, le Patron, le Panda et moi retournons à l'appartement. J'entendis un murmure du Patron

\- Imagine ce que j'aurais fait sans toi...

On rentra dans l'appart' et je fonça dans la chambre qui était prévu pour moi

(PDV Patron)

La Gamine monta dans sa chambre puis trois jours passèrent et de trace d'Angel je m'inquiètais... Je suis donc monté la voir il fallait que je lui change les idées.


	3. Chapter 3

Un amour crée par la perversité

(Angel/Patron /!\LEMON/!\\)

Chapitre 3 : (PDV Angel)

J'étais dans ma chambre, je n'osais plus sortir, j'avais peur. Peur de quoi ? Peur des regards des autres, peur des remarques de Mathieu, du Panda et surtout du Patron. Je me demandais s'il allait me pardonner de cette erreur que j'ai fait il y a trois jours. Heureusement je ne suis pas morte ni en morceaux, mais j'ai peur... Soudain le Patron entra dans ma chambre et je le regardai avec de la peine dans les yeux.

\- Salut Gamine ! S'exclama-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Salut... murmurai-je avec une voix tremblotante.

\- On te voit plus ces derniers temps, dit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit, tu ne manges plus dis-moi ce que tu as Gamine... Je m'inquiète...

Je ne lui répondis rien puis il prit ma main et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Viens avec moi Gamine ! S'exclama-t-il. On va se balader.

Je me levai et le suivi jusqqu'à l'endoirt où il voulait m'emmener depuis longtemps. La tour Eiffel. Ce magnifique monument que je n'étais jamais aller visité. J'étais éblouie et ça se voyait...

(PDV Patron)

La Gamine regardait autour d'elle, ses yeux brillaient tel des diamants emplient de bonheur (et oui le Patron peut être romantique :p). Je la regardai puis la rapprochai de moi quand elle se recula à cause du vide.

\- Viens je vais te protéger ! M'exclamai-je

Je m'approchai petit-à-petit du vide puis je la pris dans mes bras et je l'embrassai. Le baiser était... Magique et elle se laissait faire mais un imprévu nous fit arrêter ce baiser si doux et sauvage à la fois.

\- Angel... Je n'ai pas pût finir notre histoire ! S'exclama ce connard de Mike.

Sa voix était resté dans ma tête et me hantait chaque jour depuis qu'il a failli me prendre ma Angel ! Je l'affrontais du regard et il disparût d'un coup.

\- Qu'est ce que... ?

Je repris mes esprits et regardai Angel elle était aussi perdue que moi.

\- Je... Je... Begueya-t-elle.

\- Tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gamine ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi il a disparût...

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Oui mais est-ce-qu'on peut retourner à l'appart' s'il te plait ?

Je lui sourit et nous repartions pour l'appartement marchant tranquilement dans les rues de Paris.

(PDV Angel)

Le Patron et moi marchions dans les rues de Paris l'air était doux et le ciel d'un bleu azur. Tout allait magnifiquement bien mais des fanes nous interpelèrent dans la rue.

\- Hé regardez les filles c'est le Patron ! S'exclama une des fanes.

\- Mais il est accompagné ?! Hurla une autre

Elles s'approchèrent de nous et encerclèrent le Patron m'éjectant de l'autre côté

\- Salut Patron ! S'exclamèrent toutes les filles ensemble.

\- Ho Gamine on se calme ! Cria le Patron.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu ne nous aime pas ? Demanda une des pouffiasse.

\- Disons que...

\- J'ai compris elle a fait un lavage de cerveau au Patron ! Hurla une autre.

\- Elle va le payer !

Les Fanes girl m'entourèrent et commencèrent à me frapper. Le Patron me regardait et frappa celle qui se prenait pour la chef et les autres partirent en courant quand elles virent le flingue du Patron pointer sur elles puis il me porta jusqu'à l'appart'. Il entra en évitant Mathieu et m'emmena dans le labo du Prof qui me soigna.

\- Tu étais bien amochée ! Heureusement que le Patron est venu me voir et que je t'ai soigné sinon tu serais encore en sang...

\- Merci Prof !

\- Mais de rien Angel !

Le Patron me regarda et il fit signe au Prof de partir j'étais donc une nouvelle fois seule avec lui... J'ai envie de l'embrasser... Mais je vois trouble... Pas maintenant non... J'étais si bien... Non... Mike... Non...


End file.
